


Люби меня хоть немного, я обожаю тебя

by MouseGemini



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив женится на Шэрон, и Тони спешно рвет с ним все связи.<br/>Стив твердо намерен спасти дружбу и узнать, что не так, а Тони свято убежден, что правда ему не понравится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Люби меня хоть немного, я обожаю тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [love me a little, i adore you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971390) by [theappleppielifestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle). 



> Моей любимой бете, Komissar!

Стив старается, действительно старается, но Тони отказывается от всех предложений; тогда Стив приходит к нему с фильмами и попкорном и дает понять, что не собирается уходить.

— Если, конечно, ты не хочешь от меня избавиться, — добавляет он. И Тони порывисто говорит: «Господи, конечно, нет» — так быстро, что удивляет, кажется, обоих.

Тони улыбается, но это выглядит вымученно.

— Я просто подумал, что ты хочешь проводить время с женой. Медовый месяц надо ценить, да?

— Это не значит, что мы должны каждую минуту быть вместе, — отвечает Стив. — Наша свадьба не отменила того факта, что мы трудоголики.

Тони долго и пристально на него смотрит, опускает глаза на яркие обложки ДВД-дисков, попкорн – и он выглядит настолько усталым, что Стив не может его не обнять.

Тони замирает, но Стив сжимает крепче, и Тони вцепляется в его плечи так сильно, что наверняка останутся синяки.

— Да, я тоже скучал по тебе, Кэп.

После этого все становится получше, но Стив все равно… сбит с толку.

Иногда Тони видится с ним достаточно охотно, они отлично проводят время, и все совсем как в старые добрые времена; но бывают дни, когда глаза Тони становятся отстраненными, а голос как будто грустным, он пытается это скрыть и говорит Стиву, что слишком занят для встреч.

Это может продолжаться неделями, и Стиву приходится приходить без приглашения и вытаскивать Тони в кино, или сидеть рядом, пока он работает. Стив пытается выудить из Тони, что же не так, но тот всегда настаивает, что все в порядке.

А Стив… Стив хочет этого общения, он _нуждается_ в Тони, нуждается в его дружбе и его присутствии, поэтому он не давит. Не давит слишком сильно.

Иногда он остается ночевать, потому что они проболтали дотемна, а у Тони много свободных комнат, так чего тратить время на дорогу до дома?

Это происходит чаще и чаще, и он ловит взгляды Шэрон. И в конце концов заводит с ней об этом разговор.

Она смеется, коротко и удивленно, и Стив хмурится.

— Ох, — говорит Шэрон, наконец-то понимая. — _Ох_. Стив…

— Что, — говорит Стив. — Что? Да брось, что это с тобой и Тони? Вы оба секретничаете и настаиваете, что все в порядке…

— Я не настаиваю, что все в порядке, — поправляет Шэрон, и Стив замолкает.

— Что-то не так?

— Нет, — говорит Шэрон, наклоняя голову. — С нами — нет. А с Тони… Эм...

— Я проводил с ним слишком много времени?

Шэрон пожимает плечами. 

— Возможно. Но если честно, я в этом месяце столько работала, что даже не обращала внимание, бывал ли ты дома. Прости за это, кстати.

— Все в порядке, ты ведь знаешь, я так же себя веду, когда у меня миссия, — Стив делает шаг назад, потирает ладонью затылок. — Ты знаешь, что с Тони?

Шэрон молчит, в ее взгляде мелькает что-то, похожее на вину. Стив вздыхает:  
— Шэрон.

— Тебе лучше услышать это не от меня, — отвечает Шэрон. — Но… Стив? Возможно, для него окажется лучше, если вы какое-то время не будете видеться. Здоровее, так сказать.

Стив хмурится еще сильнее. 

— Боже, я столько времени с ним не встречался, что это уже _нездорово_!

— Нет, нет, дело не… — Шэрон прикусывает язык. — Господи. Ладно. Просто… просто поверь мне, Стив. У Тони есть фигня, с которой ему серьезно надо разобраться.

— Разве не в этом всегда проблема?

Шэрон смеется, а потом делает шаг вперед, целует его, и все мысли о Тони отходят на задний план на весь остаток ночи.

\---

Стив советуется по этому вопросу с Джен. Она несколько мгновений пристально всматривается в его лицо, потом меняет тему и внезапно заявляет, что ей пора.

Стив спрашивает Сэма. Тот фыркает, смеется и говорит, что не его дело отвечать на такие вопросы.

Он интересуется у Кэрол. Она смотрит на Стива с давно привычным выражением «ты дурачина», потом делает подсечку и выходит вперед — 4-3.

Кажется, никто не хочет дать ему ответ, что с Тони — и особенно сам Тони.

\---

Проходят месяцы, Стив и Тони проводят вместе меньше времени (как и советовала Шэрон), а Тони, как и прежде, играет в «горячо-холодно». Иногда он согласен увидеться, но большую часть времени не в настроении или слишком занят.

Мстители устраивают барбекю. Стив общается с людьми, которых стал реже видеть с того времени, как переехал из Башни, и вытаскивает из угла Тони.

И все хорошо, все нормально, Тони кажется прежним, но потом появляется Шэрон, извиняется за опоздание, и когда Стив целует ее в качестве приветствия, Тони замыкается и выглядит растерянным.

Стив хмурится, уже собирается спросить, что не так, и тут словно из ниоткуда появляется Роуди, заявляет, что у Тони срочное дело и практически утаскивает его за локоть.

Как только за ними закрывается дверь, Стив поворачивается к присутствующим:  
— Ладно. Что-то не так с Тони, и кто-то из вас, черт побери, сейчас скажет мне, что именно.

Все обмениваются взглядами; кто-то выглядит удивленным, кому-то неловко, но большинству, кажется, грустно.

Шэрон дотрагивается до его плеча, и Стив поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на нее.

— Стив, — говорит она. — Тони… он…

— Очень занят по работе, — перебивает Сэм, кидая на нее красноречивый взгляд. — Верно, ребята?

По комнате шелестит неопределенный шепот, и Стив сжимает зубы.

\---

Тони только что вышел из душа. Вокруг его талии обмотано полотенце, капли стекают на ковер.

Он вздрагивает, когда видит Стива.

— Кэп…

— Никто не хочет говорить мне, что с тобой, — Стив почти рычит и наступает на Тони, так что тот оказывается практически прижатым к стене. — Ты мой _друг_ , черт побери, один из лучших, и с тобой это уже почти год. Я не давил, потому что я хочу, чтобы все было в порядке, но ты страдаешь, и я этого не допущу. Я никуда не уйду, пока ты не скажешь мне, что не так.

Смех Тони звучит почти истерично. 

— Все так.

— Бред собачий.

— Это правда!

— Это не правда, — Стив упирается ладонью в стену у головы Тони и заставляет его посмотреть себе в глаза. Взгляд Тони нервно скользит по его лицу, телу, которое сейчас так близко.

— Тони. Скажи мне.

— Это пу…

— Это _не пустяки_. Просто скажи мне. Это потому, что я женился?

Тони вздрагивает, и Стив продолжает:  
— Тони, из-за того, что я женился на Шэрон, не должно что-то меняться. У меня по-прежнему есть время приходить в гости, все может быть по-старому, я говорил тебе…

— Я знаю, — напряженно говорит Тони. Голос звучит сдавленно и несчастно, и Стив обхватывает пальцами его подбородок, заставляет посмотреть на себя.

— Тогда _в чем_ дело? — он держит крепко.

В этот раз вместо смеха у Тони получается всхлип, его губы дрожат, а потом он прижимается ими к губам Стива.

Тони легко наклониться и поцеловать: Стив держит его подбородок, прижимается к его телу, мокрому и практически обнаженному. Губы Стива раскрываются на вдохе.

Язык Тони проникает в его рот, свободная рука Стива ложится на плечо друга.

В этот момент Стив понимает, что он _отвечает на поцелуй_. Это почти рефлекс, как и все, что связано с Тони, — как сражение с ним плечом к плечу, как спор до хрипоты. Это кажется простым и естественным, и Тони стонет, отчаянно и сломленно, раздвигает губы Стива.

Тони снова издает звук — будто бы еще один всхлип — и именно это заставляет Стива отпрянуть. Он делает несколько неуверенных шагов назад, и Тони не держит его, только смотрит широко распахнутыми потемневшими глазами.

Оба тяжело дышат. Стив проводит языком по губам.

— У тебя… чувство, — говорит он, когда чувствует в себе силы произносить осмысленные слова. — Ко мне.

— Да, — соглашается Тони. Звучит так, словно он только что признался в убийстве, в чем-то темном, грязном и постыдном. Он говорит, глядя Стиву прямо в глаза.

Стив рассеянно кивает, смотрит, как Тони крепко держится за полотенце, чтобы оно не соскользнуло. Отстраненно замечает выпуклость под тканью и понимает, что только что прижал почти обнаженного лучшего друга к стене и не придал этому никакого такого значения.

— Ты, — Стив не знает, что еще сказать.

— Да, — все равно отвечает Тони.

— Я женат.

— Да.

— У меня есть… у меня есть жена.

— Да.

Стив понятия не имеет, что и как ему делать. Тони… Тони – его константа, человек, которого он любит, всегда будет любить, даже когда ненавидит. Он протягивает ладонь… он не знает, что сделает, но Тони вздрагивает, и Стив быстро опускает руку.

— Прости, — говорит Стив, и Тони смотрит на него, сбитый с толку.

— За что? Это я тебя поцеловал.

— Прости, — повторяет Стив, потому что его мозг на большее сейчас не способен. — Я… Ты мой лучший друг, Тони.

— И ты не чувствуешь ко мне то же самое, — договаривает за него Тони с бледной, ужасной улыбкой. — Ты натурал. Ты женат. Ты счастлив. Я понимаю, Стив. Все в порядке, правда.

Стив пристально смотрит, не может отвести взгляд, потом бормочет какую-то фразу о том, что ему надо идти, - он даже не знает, что именно. И последнее, что он видит перед тем, как закрыть дверь, - это замерший у стены Тони, вцепившийся побелевшими пальцами в полотенце.

\---

Шэрон находит его на кухне - он сидит за столом, спрятав лицо в ладонях — и опускается на стул рядом.

— Стив?

Стив поднимает голову, но не встречается с ней взглядом. Он складывает ладони, делает глубокий вдох. 

— Я только что узнал, что не так с Тони.

Она хмыкает, придвигается ближе и кладет голову ему на плечо. Он на автомате наклоняется, чтобы устроить щеку у нее на затылке, и они сидят так, пока Стив не находит в себе смелость сказать:  
— Он влюблен в меня. Был влюблен много лет. Больше десяти. Я поспрашивал.

Шэрон снова хмыкает и поднимает голову, потому что Стив отстраняется.

— Почему ты не сказала мне?

— Как я и говорила, — отвечает Шэрон, распуская собранные в хвост волосы. — Тебе нужно было услышать это от него. Как он тебе рассказал?  
Стив отвечает не сразу.

— Он поцеловал меня. Эх, прости.

— Я потом позлюсь, — Шэрон пожимает плечами. — Все в порядке.

— Я ответил на поцелуй.

Шэрон приподнимает брови. 

— Ладно, этого я, типа, не… хех, — она цепляет резинку для волос на запястье. — Ты это от удивления?

— Да, — отвечает Стив, потом пробегается пальцами по волосам. — И… нет?

Он морщится, и Шэрон морщится в ответ.

— Я не буду брать тебя за жабры, — говорит она, наконец. — Пока что. Посмотрим, захочу ли я использовать это как аргумент в споре позже.

— Ничего себе! Спасибо, — говорит Стив, и Шэрон слегка шлепает его ладошкой, а потом снова укладывается к нему на плечо.

— Так что теперь вы будете делать? — спрашивает она.

Стив правда не знает ответ на этот вопрос.

\---

Он отправляет Тони сообщение: _«Прости, что я убежал тогда. Мы можем поговорить?»_  
Он не получает ответа.

\---

Железный Человек перестает появляться на миссиях, и Стив спрашивает у Роуди, как у него дела.

Роуди громко вздыхает, и Стив понимает, что это плохой признак. Он просит сказать Тони, чтобы тот позвонил, и Роуди обещает передать сообщение.

Стив не дожидается звонка.

\---

Шэрон отправляется на задание, и Стив отправляется на задание, и к этому моменту он уже не может отрицать, что он… думал об этом.

Поцелуй.

Тони.

Поцелуй легко интерпретировать — острое отчаянье со стороны Тони, желание получить то, что он никогда не сможет иметь; прикосновение его бородки, обветренные губы, голая влажная грудь, от которой рубашка Стива становится влажной; пальцы Стива гладят его щеку…

Может быть, не _настолько_ легко интерпретировать, но вопрос с самим Тони еще сложнее. Ради всего святого, он знает этого человека больше десяти лет, почти все это время был близок с ним. Голос Тони — первое, что он услышал, очнувшись от ледяного сна; Тони дал ему дом, когда у него не имелось пристанища; в случае возникновения проблем Стив всегда мог позвать Тони — но только не в этот раз.

 

Неожиданно Стив осознает, что, даже живя под одной крышей, они с Шэрон не беседовали по-настоящему уже недели три. Это достаточно нормально, когда они на задании, хотя даже тогда они обычно стараются найти время, чтобы позвонить. Но они жили вместе и едва ли говорили друг с другом о чем-либо, кроме как о работе и еде.

Он размышляет, стоит ли ему начать беспокоиться по этому поводу.

\---

Стив приходит к Тони посмотреть вместе фильм, и все так неловко, так ужасно, и Стив все равно это выдерживает, потому что, черт побери, он не позволит чему-то такому встать между ними.

Тони почти все время молчит, немного смеется, когда смешно, и говорит Стиву, что устал, когда тот пытается вовлечь его в беседу.

— Я скучаю по тебе, — говорит Стив, не в силах сдержаться, и Тони смотрит на него грустным взглядом, причину которого Стив теперь знает.

— Я всегда по тебе скучаю, — отвечает он через некоторое время, опускает глаза, а потом встает с дивана и идет в постель.

\---

Шэрон снова бросает на него взгляды, и когда он заговаривает с ней об этом, объясняет:  
— Ты грустишь.

— Тони, — начинает Стив, потом замолкает. _Наши отношения с Тони перестали быть прежними с того момента, как мы с тобой поженились. Тони влюблен в меня. Иногда Тони выглядит так, словно это причиняет ему физическую боль, и я не знаю, как это исправить._

— Да, — говорит Шэрон. — Я догадалась.

— Прости меня.

— Не извиняйся, — голос Шэрон слегка нечеткий, потому что она жует тако. — Просто… Ты же знаешь, что у него это не пройдет, верно? Это не временное увлечение. Даже когда он встречался с другими – с Румико, Пеппер – в глубине души он испытывал это чувство.

— Выглядит несправедливым по отношению к ним, — говорит Стив. И добавляет «Спасибо», когда Шэрон передает ему тако.

— Не знаю, — Шэрон смотрит на него. — Любить одновременно двоих возможно. Полагаю, они знали, что он от этого его чувство к ним не становилось сколько-нибудь меньше.

Она делает паузу, жует и проглатывает порцию еды.

— Я бы так не смогла.

Стив чувствует вину по причине, которую он не может объяснить, и они заканчивают трапезу в тишине.

\---

— Может быть, нам больше не стоит это делать.

Стив смотрит на Тони. Тот возится с манжетами. 

— Что?

— Нам не стоит это делать, — повторяет Тони. — Видеться.

Стив опускает стакан с лимонадом. С тех пор, как Тони перестал употреблять алкоголь, они всегда смотрят фильм с лимонадом. 

— Тони, я говорил тебе, я по-прежнему хочу быть…

— Друзьями, — заканчивает Тони, кивая манжетам. — Я знаю. И я тоже. Ну, не друзьями, я никогда не хотел, чтобы мы были просто друзьями, но ты понимаешь.

Стив не знает, что на это сказать. Сколько раз он не замечал, как Тони смотрит на него таким же болезненным взглядом, как сейчас?

— Я не могу, Стив, — говорит Тони, и его пальцы рвут истрепанную ткань. Интересно, сколько стоит этот костюм? — Это чертовски больно. Я имею в виду, когда ты не рядом, тоже больно, но это…

Тони судорожно втягивает воздух.

— Я думаю, так больнее — когда ты на расстоянии руки, а я не могу дотронуться до тебя так, как мне хотелось бы. Знать, что ты пойдешь домой, к жене.

— Хорошо, — говорит Стив. — Я… Хорошо. Конечно. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Он собирается и уходит. И по пути к дому понимает, что ему хотелось сказать.

 _Мне больно, когда я далеко от тебя_.

\---

Шэрон покрывает поцелуями его шею, но Стив отстраняется.

Она ловит его взгляд.

— Что-то не так?

— _Нет_ , — хочет сказать он. — _Все в порядке_

И тогда они займутся сексом, потом заснут, а утром пойдут на работу и продолжат делать это весь остаток жизни. Он сможет быть счастлив, он понимает, что сможет; с Шэрон ему всегда было комфортно, он знал, что всегда есть путь назад, к ней.

Он любит Шэрон, но.

Но.

— Помнишь, что ты мне сказала несколько недель назад, — медленно произносит он. — О том… О том, что Тони был влюблен в меня и был влюблен в других, но в глубине души его чувство ко мне не пропадало?

Шэрон отстраняется, теперь она сидит на нем.

— Смутно.

— Я думаю, — Стив сглатывает. — Я думаю, что это случилось… и со мной. Я думаю, что давно был влюблен в Тони, Шэрон. И кажется…

Он замолкает, не в силах говорить дальше, не в силах найти, как выразить свою мысль, но Шэрон словно и так все понимает.

Она кивает, медленно и расчетливо. Соскальзывает с него и ложится рядом, берет Стива за руку.

— Ты помнишь, как я сказала, что не смогу реагировать, как девушки Тони?

Стив кивает, и Шэрон смеется — ласково и грустно.

— Блять. Стив, серьезно?

— Мне жаль, — говорит Стив. И Шэрон целует его.

— Мне тоже, — она встает и уходит.

\---

Стив звонит Тони трижды, но его отправляют на голосовую почту. А когда он звонит Пеппер, она говорит, что Тони на встрече.

— Я расстался с Шэрон, — произносит он в трубку. — Или она порвала со мной. В общем, суть в том, что мы теперь не вместе.

Пеппер долго молчит, потом вздыхает.

— Мне жаль, Стив.

— Это все… — Стив выдыхает, трет лоб. Парк — не лучшее место, чтобы говорить такое, кажется, что вокруг слишком много людей. — Я осознал кое-что по поводу Тони, и почувствовал, что будет не честно по отношению к Шэрон, если я не скажу ей об этом.

— Что ты осознал? — голос Пеппер ровный, спокойный, но Стив уверен, что позже она ему устроит взбучку.

— Я думаю, сначала это должен услышать Тони.

— Я скажу ему, что ты звонил, — обещает Пеппер. — И расскажу новости.

— Спасибо, мисс Поттс.

— Зови меня Пеппер, — предлагает она. — И вот еще, Стив… Не смей причинять ему боль большую, чем уже причинил.

— Я постараюсь изо всех сил.

— Не сомневаюсь в этом, — отвечает Пеппер. — До свидания, Стив.

Стив нажимает кнопку отбоя и продолжает свой путь к Башне Мстителей.

\---

Тони появляется три часа спустя. Он трет переносицу и морщится. Когда он видит Стива, то резко останавливается и опускает руку.

— Мне, типа, надо где-то остановиться, — говорит Стив. — Я подумал, может быть, мне можно занять свою старую комнату, теперь уже насовсем.

Тони пристально смотрит на него.

— Пеппер сказала мне, что вы с Шэрон больше не вместе.

— Мы разведены, — кивает Стив. — Со вчерашнего дня. Потребовалось время на оформление всех бумаг.

— Мне жаль. Правда.

— Мне тоже.

— Это я… — у Тони перехватывает горло. — Я хочу сказать, я могу пойти поговорить с ней, помочь тебе снова с ней сойтись, если из-за меня ваши отношения испортились…

— Я не хочу снова с ней сходиться, — говорит Стив и понимает, что это в целом правда. Он любит Шэрон, возможно, всегда будет любить, но это ничто в сравнении с его чувствами к человеку, который сейчас стоит напротив. — Я хочу быть с тем, ради кого с ней расстался.

— Но… Вам было хорошо вместе! — кажется, Тони искренне расстроен.

Стив пожимает плечами.

— Наше время прошло. Думаю, по большей части так получилось просто потому… что мы оказались рядом. А это не лучшая причина для отношений.

Тони кивает. Его телефон звонит, и он включает беззвучный режим. 

— Ты можешь… Конечно же, можешь занять свою старую комнату, Кэп.

— Спасибо, — Стив делает шаг вперед, и Тони по-совиному моргает. — Но я думал, эм… Если ты все еще… Если ты все еще хочешь, я подумал… я мог бы пожить и в твоей.

Тони продолжает изумленно смотреть, и Стив быстро продолжает:  
— Нет, если ты не… Я имею в виду, я могу жить и в своей. В своей комнате. Я совсем не против. Но… эм… я надеялся, что мы сможем встречаться, и мне будет приятно, если ты позволишь мне переехать к тебе. Но если это слишком быстро…

— Стив, — говорит Тони, и его лицо снова принимает закрытое выражение. — Я понимаю, что тебе одиноко, но если ты думаешь… Я не могу заниматься сексом по-дружески, не с тобой.

— Что? Нет! — Стив берет Тони за плечи, но быстро отпускает, когда тот вздрагивает. — Я не… Я не это предлагаю, я сказал, что нам стоит встречаться!

— Почему? — Тони хмурится, кажется искренне сбитым с толку.

— Потому что я понял, что был вроде как влюблен в тебя уже лет десять, или около того, — произносит Стив, стараясь добавить сарказма в голос, но добавляя в него только сильного страха. — Шэрон предложила расстаться, когда я сказал ей, но… думаю, даже если бы она хотела сохранить отношения, я бы сам порвал с ней. Потому что я хочу быть с тобой, если говорить серьезно.

Он снова обхватывает Тони за плечи, и в этот раз тот не вздрагивает. Стив аккуратно гладит его круговыми движениями.

— Тони? Было бы здорово, если бы ты что-нибудь ответил.

— Ты хочешь встречаться, — говорит Тони ровно. — Со мной.

— С тобой, — кивает Стив. — Очень хочу. Пожалуйста, перестань смотреть на меня так, как будто я сейчас на тебя нападу.

— Ты хочешь встречаться со мной, — повторяет Тони. — Потому что любишь меня.

— Очень сильно, — голос Стив смягчается. — Ты как к этому относишься, нормально?

Дыхание Тони сбивается.

— Нормально? Да, Стив, _нормально_ , Господи, ты серьезно?

Он наконец-то начинает улыбаться, и Стив улыбается в ответ.

— По поводу тебя? Всегда.

И тогда Тони целует его, со всем отчаяньем, но без страха и грусти. 

— Я собираюсь проверить, не скрулл ли ты. А также протестировать тебя на наличие контроля сознания, и сотни других вещей, — он счастливо вздыхает, не отрываясь от губ Стив. — Завтра. После того, как я покажу тебе новую комнату, в которой помимо всего прочего есть я. И кровать.

Стив хмурится, отодвигается.

— Ты готов переспать с кем-то, по поводу кого не уверен, не скрулл ли он, только из-за маленькой вероятности, что это я?

— Ты так удачно появляешься, разведенный и влюбленный в меня, — говорит Тони ровно. — Уж извини за мое желание убедиться, что ты — это правда ты.

— Я… даже не знаю, как я к этому отношусь, — отвечает Стив. — Хотя, нет, знаю. Идем, проверишь сейчас, чтобы ты мог успокоиться.

— Если настаиваешь, — соглашается Тони, и когда они идут вместе в лабораторию, Стив берет его за руку.

\---

Оказывается, что сознание Стива совершенно никто не контролирует, а также что он человек, не загипнотизирован, не находится под действием никаких заклинаний.

— Приветик, — говорит Стив, когда Тони проделывает все свои манипуляции. — Это я. Я люблю тебя. Пожалуйста, покажи мне теперь мою новую комнату.

Такой счастливой улыбки у Тони Стив не видел… Господи, много лет. 

— Она тебе понравится, — заверяет он Стива. — Там полно всяких наворотов. Приятных.

— Единственный, который мне сейчас нужен, находится прямо здесь, — говорит Стив. — И кровать. Кровать в спальне — это хорошо.

— Я прослежу, чтобы ты рассмотрел кровать, — говорит Тони. — Очень подробно.

— Дождаться не могу, — отвечает Стив и идет за Тони навстречу их новой совместной жизни.


End file.
